hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fantasy Photo Booth/@comment-27419130-20160216022825
Seeing as this is the date requet centre, I'm going to mix it up by creating a HSS Fanfiction Date! (yay) Recently I've been complaining about Katherine not having a date, so here is my fanfic. Enjoy~ FYI the whole fanfiction is work in progress (WIP) and I'll be continuing/finishing it on my page on the wiki. Katherine's First Date: The Poetry Reading One Friday night, Autumn manages to covince you to go with her to a poetry reading. Autumn: You're going to love it, MC, I know it! Just give it a try. You open the doors to a small cafe, where a poetry reading occurs every Friday. Inside, the chairs and tables face a center stage where people go up to present their poetry. You and Autumn spot Katherine in one of the chairs, the two seats next to her unoccupied. She sees you and beckons you over. Katherine: Oh, it's so refreshing to see some familiar faces here. Is it your first time here, MC? MC: Yes, Autumn wanted me to check it out before giving up on poetry entirely. I don't know if any preps/nerds/jocks (depending on MC's type) write poetry, or go to readings in fact. Katherine: Plenty of them do! You would be surprised. Autumn: Do you come here often Katherine? I don't think I've ever seen you read anything here. Katherine: Well, I just don't think my poetry is up to par with some of the others', you know? And it's just that I feel a bit... self-conscious about sharing it. MC: Aww, you probably have nothing to be worried about Katherine! I'll bet that your poetry is some of the best! Katherine blushes and a small smile is visible on her face. Katherine: You really think so? MC: I know so. Katherine: You know, I've been meaning to ask you something for the longest time. MC: Go ahead, you can ask me anything. Katherine takes a deep breath looks at her feet for a moment before looking up again, and you notice that she has a deeper blush than before.. Katherine: Do you want to, maybe hangout tomorrow? I can pick you up, we can go to this fantastic poetry reading that they hold on Saturdays, if you enjoy this one of course, and then see where the night takes us. MC: Are you asking me out, Katherine? Her blush increases as she seems to go into panic mode. Katherine: Well, it's not a date, unless you want it to be of course, and it was only a suggestion. MC: If it is a date, then... *option to say "Pick me up at 5." or "We should probably stay friends..."* Accept the Date: Katherine smiles wide, and her eyes lighten up. Katherine: OK, expect me at your house at 5 tomorrow then. MC: Will do. You and Katherine can't seem to concentrate on any of the poetry and instead swap gazes every once in a while. Decline the Date: MC: I just don't want to ruin our friendship, you know? Katherine's face sinks and you think she's going to start crying. Katherine: Yeah, yeah, of course. I, I need to use the bathroom. You watch as Katherine packs her things up and leaves the cafe. That's what I've got so far, I'll continue it on my page!